Autobots raid Magnaron!
AC Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to the right of the main computer is a large, recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Paradigm turns, brow raises as Elita enters, looking her up and down. "Why Elita" he grins. "How you've grown." He turns back to the console, displaying a map of Cybertron that zooms in to Magnaron. "The Decepticons are fully entrenched on Earth, correct? We need to do something to break that, to force them to redeploy their forces more thinly, with a series of strikes. And I propose that this" he jabs a finger onto the map. "This is as good a place to start as any. A forward observation post near Magnaron" Elita One's arms remain folded. "I'm familiar with it," she says -- the robot is a walking 'YOU ARE HERE' kiosk of Cybertron geography. "Do you propose a simple siege? A warning shot? Sabotage? I'm interested in hearing." Skids enters the command center, following Elita One. He is looking at a datapad to appear smart. Unfortunately, the datapad is clearly upside down. "Hrrn. Yes. Very interesting," he mumbles, just loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. "Yes, Skids think this is excellent theory. And Skids is the smartest one there is!" Paradigm shakes his head. "No. I propose that we break in, remove the central computer core, and then reduce the place to rubble with explosives. Short and sweet, don't you think? It shouldn't be that heavily defended, and we should be able to get the majority of the task done before re-enforcements arrive" Springer listens with interest. "Sounds like a fun trip." "Ah. A raid," Elita One says. "You're almost making me nostalgic, Paradigm." She doesn't smile, but a tiny one can be heard in her tone. "Hnnh. Skids say, siege against observation post waste of resauces. Take too long. Sabotage just one outpost also wasteful. Hrrrn." He taps his chin in thought, optics squinting at the map. "To break in, steal computer core and plant bombs, needs only small group, yes? Small group vulnerable to defenses, so Skids think we need distraction. But what..." A spark fizzles in one optic, as if his powerful neurons are trying desperately to break through the thickness of Grimlock's personality matrix. "Ah! Skids have theory!" he announces, confidently. "With small shape charges in space around Cybertron, we send space debris from orbit to make big boom on planet, far from outpost. Then when Descripticons distracted, small group go in, break base, steal computer." Paradigm nods at Skids, though frowning at the very odd sounding creature before him. "Yes, though that would risk alerting the Decepticons to our presense on Cybertron at all, I can't see the harm in that... Elita, is there something wrong with this one?" "Who, Skids?" Elita One now outright smirks. "He's one of the most brilliant tacticians in the whole of the Autobots. Don't let the grammar fool you -- a long story involving tragic mishaps and medical miracles." Paradigm grins in response. "Ah yes, well in my experience, most Mishaps are rather tragic. And speaking of him, he's hiding somewhere again, which is a shame, since breaking and entering is one of his few uses" Skids grunts. "Descripticons will know we Autobots were there after find base all destroyed anyway," he counters, tapping the side of his head. "So Skids think, if they going to know we there, may as well think we at some other place." He pointedly ignores the conversation about him, as if they're not going to be polite enough to address him directly, there's no reason to get involved. "Skids is right. They're going to be on guard for Autobots anyway -- we've still got enough troops up there to keep them from dropping their guard completely. If we can convince them that those troops are up to something somewhere else, they'll throw their resources that way." Elita One rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Besides. Between the four of us right here, we can handle any leftovers still on guard." "Yes, that sounds good to me" Paradigm replies thoughtfully. "I have enough explosives on hand already for that... should it be just the three of us... and /him/?" he snaps, staring at Springer as if he were Jack The Ripper come again. "After all, I don't want anyone to die. Again" Skids nods. "Skids come on trip, but maybe not help fighting. Can monitor from shuttle." He gestures at his left arm, where the weapon attached has not yet been fully repaired. "Skids may be super tough mega fighting mech, but is only at half power now." From his tone of voice, it's clear that he still feels that even a half-power Skids is worth more than just about anyone else. But that goes without saying. Skids heads out towards the shuttle, to take up his monitoring position. Skids has disconnected. "Perfectly fine, Skids." Elita One then gives Paradigm a bit of a cold look. "The loss of our comrade was indeed tragic, Paradigm, but if anyone's to blame, it's the Decepticons -- not Springer." Paradigm grimaces. "Yes, well. Who else can we take. I for one do not consider myself expendable" Springer frowns at Paradigm. "That's rich, coming from you. You acted like your friend Gantry was expendable. I'm sorry he didn't make it, but at least we -tried- to help him instead of just leaving him there on his own." Stepping over to a nearby panel to scroll through the day's duty rosters faster than someone can reasonably read, "Might be tight. Looks like a lot of men are outright unavailable -- and putting out an open call certainly isn't an option." She lets Springer stand up for himself, not entering into that minefield (yet). Paradigm nods. "Ah, unable to get any men Elita, how things stay the same. And Springer, no offense but I do not consider /myself/ expendable under your tender care, but I will let you have this opportunity to prove me wrong" Springer frowns at Paradigm for a little longer, then shrugs easily. "Guess that's fair. Elita, you know you can count on me, but I also happen to know a group of other mechs who'd be available for the job - Impactor, Roadbuster and Whirl. And maybe Quickswitch. You remember the Wreckers, from back in the old days? We've all seen their share of action on Cyberton, and I don't think any of us are assigned to standing duty here on Earth." Powerglide has arrived. "Not at the moment, Springer," Elita One says, blipping off the monitor. "The three of them are on another mission right now, and we want to act as fast as possible on this one to keep up the element of surprise. That means as close to immediate as we can get." Paradigm clicks his fingers, hefting up a large, bulky container that had up to now been at his feet. "What are we waiting for then, lets get on with it. Unless you want to stand about on Earth any more." He smiles at Springer with this last part Elita One succeeds in grasping Paradigm, throwing him off-balance. Powerglide struts on into the Command Center, playing around with his Gameboy Ultra. Being a minibot means he can barely wrap his massive fingers around the game and play it with some degree of success. Not noticing anyone else, Powerglide's thumbs mash the keys as he bobs his head along with the annoying electronic music. Every so often Powerglide jerks the Gameboy left and right on the hope that it will somehow make Megaman jump higher. "And here's our air support," Elita One says, clapping Powerglide on the shoulder. She knows nothing about Game Boys and does not realize that she probably just killed Mega Man. "You've just been drafted, Powerglide, time to fly." With that, she strides off. <...travel spam...> Outside, You descend downwards towards the Magnaron East. ---- Outside, Magnaron East Outside, To the east of the Lake are more ragged, ripped hills, torn into Cybertron's crust by the impact of Unicron's colossal pincer, but less damaged than the north and south edges. Even so, the thin metal crust rippled violently like storm-tossed waves before being torn by the mighty forces that hit it. The resulting hills have the appearance of a number of fairly regular swells marred by various minor and major rips in the metal, producing canyons both large and small. Protruding out of a sheer wall of one such canyon is the start of the New Cybertronian highway, which continues towards the east. Outside, Room Contents: Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 Decepticon Advanced Troops #5844 Decepticon Outpost Obvious exits: The asteroids having been detonated along the way, the shuttle finds a nice out of the way spot to covertly touch down and unload its Autocargo. "All right," Elita One says, "We want to hit them hard, fast, and quiet -- but at the same time, don't be afraid to leave a mess for the 'Cons to pick up," she adds with a small smile. Powerglide keeps watching the radar. It's very colourful, with lots of little lines meaning something and dots meaning other things. It's not as much fun as playing Megaman, but Powerglide will take what he can get since he'll be able to count this as hours worked when he fills out his expense report for the week. "Yes ma'am," Powerglide says, falling in line and disembarking along with the others. Paradigm nods, a pair of binoculars at his optics as he examines the monitoring station. There is one Decepticon on guard on the roof, two with guns out front. "Mmm, not that well defended" he agrees. "Now?" The Autobot Military Commander has one of those cool optic-visor things. Not like Arcee's, though. Much more high quality. She peers through it in the same direction as Paradigm. "Whenever you're ready, Paradigm." Powerglide has normal optics. He just stares at the fort from far away, letting this Paradigm fellow and Elita One do most of the planning. He's content to being the world's greatest flier and not the world's greatest strategist. Paradigm packs away his binoculars, which are not nearly as cool as Elita's, and unclips his cylindrical weapon. "Okay. I go for the one on the right, you the one on the left, and uh... Powerglide, you take the one on top? Right?" He narrows his optics, steeling himself. "Now, go!" With that, he dashes out towards the bunker, trying to dodge and keep as far under cover as possible. The guards have not noticed them yet Elita goes on "Now" so that by the time "go!" comes, she's already in motion. She rolls along with Paradigm's strategy, deftly moving through whatever cover is available in the rips and curls of Magnaron's mottled surface. She doesn't quite do the Vietnam commando low crawl -- more like a pink and white panther speeding through the terrain. Steeljaw would be proud. Powerglide readies himself for the word 'go'. As Paradigm gives it (Powerglide makes a note to look up who this fool is), the minibot jumps into action, transforming into his A-10 Thunderbolt mode and roaring upwards. Any hint of stealth is now gone as the large fighter/bomber bears down on the forward station. They'll be monitoring a whole lot right around now. The replica Avenger Gatling Gun on his nosecone speaks, spewing volumes of large bullets towards the facility as he strafes it, trying to pick off that mech on top. Powerglide transforms into A-10 Thunderbolt mode. One of the guards at the front turns as he sees Elita racing towards him. "Ooooh 'eck!" he mouths to his comrade. "Look, it's that Arcee bird, innit!" Quickly, he drops to his knee and starts firing. The guy at the top also spots Powerglide as bullets spray around him. "Watcha, ya mooks!" he snarls, raising his turbo-tommygun to shoot bullets at the plane. "I think this flyboy needs concrete boots!" Paradigm meanwhile has got quite close to the base before appearing from cover and opening fire. But a fourth guard emerges from the door, several cups of hot energon in his hand. "Uh, did you want sweeteners with yours, guys?" he asks, before his opens his mouth agape at the scene Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into a mecha-puma. Elita One takes to the air as the guard opens fire -- because frankly, it wouldn't be an Elita One combat scene if she did not make some ridiculous long-jump somewhere in the heat of battle. Cutting through the air as her arc brings her down toward the firing guard, Elita One's fancy new legs tense and she aims to scissor them on him in such a way that a twist of her hips -- like so -- will enable Muta-esque knee-to-skull connection. Because it looks cool. That's why. A-10 Thunderbolt 's twin engines roar as he veers off after his semi-successful initial attack run. Semi because the Decepticon failed to die like he should have, but semi because the Decepticon apparently hasn't been able to radio in on the attack just yet. Powerglide tilts his wings as he receives incoming fire. "Whoa!" he exclaims. This close to the outpost, he's an easy target, and a string of bullet holes now grace the side of his chassis. The guard facing Elita staggers back as he gets a femme in the face, waving his hands about and firing futiley. "Oooh I don't like this!" he wails. "I 'ate femmes. I thought they were outlawed, crazy machines! Going 'specially mental every month, so's I heard! And this Arcee is the worst of them!" He says all this while being attacked, since Decepticon troopers are trained in exposition. Then his head pops off, energon spraying everywhere Powerglide's foe transforms to a biplane as he starts to fly after the minibot, rattling out shots. "I'll get you, buster! I'm the man in this town!" he sneers, lasers pinging from his wings, propeller spinning. Cyber-Puma pads through the terrain on silent paws, looking ahead of himself through feral, slitted optics as he heads toward the bunker--he really /is/ cousin to a mech panther! On 'Go' the form of the puma extends in a leap, roaring in a metal fascimile of the pumas of earth. There is the sound of transformation, only magnified and crazy fast, and suddenly an ungainly, huge mech is standing where the puma landed, the servos and hydraulics in his thighs taking up the sudden weight. It doesn't take long--Quickswitch raises both of his massive photon blasters, and twin beams of light, paralel to the ground are aimed at the unsuspecting gumby who's just come out of the bunker with drinks. The creaturous Autobot's expression is focused and lacking any sort of warmth. Quickswitch springs up into his massive robot mode. Paradigm meanwhile has dispatched his guard with a nice, clean shot to the back, and is busy placing explosives against the door. He stares up at Powerglide as he watches the minibot messing about in the air. He figures Quickswitch and Elita can take care of the other guards. "Come on!" he hisses. "We haven't got all day!" Aimed at two very important spots, the head and the chest. Goodbye. The gumby with the drinks offers one to Quickswitch sheepishly. "Uuuuuh, sweetened?" Then his head explodes. Messily and graphically and cynically "..." says Powerglide as his enemy changes into a biplane. "..." he adds. He's so startled that he takes another round of laserfire before he realizes that he's in danger here. "..." he comments as he barrel rolls to freedom, avoiding the last several laser blasts that are sent his way. Having been successfully chased away from the monitoring station, Powerglide makes it his focus to deal with this clown. "Dude, I eat Seekers for breakfast. No /biplane/ is going to stop me. Were you not around when we all got our altforms hosed or something?" Powerglide climbs up into the sky and circles about sharply, trying to get biplane man lined up into his Thermal Beam sights. He doesn't fire just yet. Blitzwing has arrived. Biplane man, as he is now called climbs up after Powerglide steeply, but then his engine stutters as he finds he can't climb that fast. "I'll get you yet, you mook!" he growls as he circles at a lower altitude Brawl has arrived. Quickswitch angsts for about 0.1 seconds at the loss of life--it's a machine going through its moral paces during the carrying out of a mission, appreciating things a little longer as his guns smoke. As the guard's head bursts from the force of her amazing pink knee, Elita One kicks off of the falling body and lands after a thoroughly unnecessary flip in a three-point stance. She looks around to see if any other Decepticons will stand in her way. That is, by the way, probably some kind of cue. And one more, who was hiding round the side, leaps at Elita. He has one optic from which leads a wire, giving the effect of a monacle. And he has a large handlebar moustache. "Ach, you vill die!" he screams, pistols at the ready Paradigm meanwhile, stands calmly amidst the carnage. "Get back" he mutters to Quickswitch quietly as he thumbs the button on the pad he is holding, causing the bunker doors to explode outwards with quite a bit of force, debris and smoke raining down everywhere Shockwave arrives from the Magnaron South to the southwest. Shockwave has arrived. Sixshot arrives from the Magnaron South to the southwest. Sixshot has arrived. Razorclaw has arrived. A-10 Thunderbolt grins inwardly as biplane man can't keep up. All part of his plan. Powerglide may be kind of an idiot, but there's a little bit of genius in his fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants aerial maneuvers. "You've got me, huh?" he questions with a snicker. Ending his climb, he now swoops downward on top of biplane man, firing both the gatling cannon and his thermal beam. "Gotcha!" he calls out. "Not today, Fritztron," Elita One says, remembering this vile Decepticon from her days as a raider in the Cybertron underground. Her own disruptor rifle is out and some shots are fired as she rolls under Fritztron's fire. Fritztron is shot in the toe, and he immediately explodes in flames, Brawn-style. "Ach, nein!" he shouts as he goes down Quickswitch does his own impressive backflip away--in puma mode--and once again landing on two very thick legs. There's a slight flicker to his expression, a subtle signal to the inner processes of the Six Changer. He scans the ground, looking from the fallen forms of the Cons with a twitch at the edge of his mouth, searching for more targets. Biplane-guy explodes in a firey ball of fire as he goes down. "I'll get you next tiiiime!" he screams, as he explodes in a gigantic fireball. Paradigm thumbs his hand at Powerglide. "Enough theatricals!" he yells. "We're being too slow as it is. Come with me inside. Elita, you and Quickswitch stand guard. Don't let anyone else in until we're done, clear?" With that, he heads into the now smoking entrance, clutching his box Space-Gun flies into the area using his X-Ray scanner to try and see through the crap on the ground. "Decepticons spread out. Do not let yourselves be baited and isolated. No mercy this is not a fight, I want the area /sterilized/." Paradigm has left. A-10 Thunderbolt veers upwards, just cresting over an old dark & abandoned Cybertronian building. "Whew," he mutters to himself. The minibot's battle against biplane man took him a fair ways away from the forward listening post, but the Autobot is already soaring back towards it, ready to carry out his second attack run. This time he'll be bringing out the big guns. Unless someone comes to stop him, of course. Which Paradigm does. Rather than attack, Powerglide transforms back into robot mode and lands next to the others. He follows Paradigm. A-10 Thunderbolt transforms into robot mode. Falling to the ground, Blitzwing folds himself inwards, armor locking into place and cannon snapping down as he becomes a battle tank. Powerglide has left. T-72 MBT rumbles along below Shockwave, engine quiet in the thin atmosphere. "Sterilized, you got it." Brawl isn't yet in tank mode. He's trundling along after Blitz, engines whining faintly with strain. Embarassing. "Right," he says, in his accustomed sullen voice. Honestly, it's like words cost him energon. From Forward Monitoring Station, Upon entering the station, the first thing Paradigm does is throw a grenade into the main room, then leap over a guard rail, gun in hand. A Decepticon with a coathanger for a hand falls down at his feet. There are no other signs of life. He looks about, then motions to Powerglide. "You'd better be better in here than you were out there" he grimaces From Forward Monitoring Station, Powerglide is an aerial mech, not a commando, but he manages to function well enough to not make any serious mistakes. Rifle already drawn, he follows after Paradigm, pointing the gun at unexplored areas as they round corners and the like. He smoothly sidesteps the fallen Decepticon coathanger-hand mech. "I don't know who died and made you in charge, but less chat and more splat, huh?" As usual, the Predacon Commander Razorclaw sticks towards the back of the oncoming Decepticon group. Quick to land on solid, and far more -familiar- ground, the Transformer gives a slow sweep of the area around him with visored, glowing eyes. His gaze focuses on Elita... and then Quickswitch. Visored eyes narrowing, the Predacon swiftly transforms, body falling to the ground on all fours with a slow, quiet growl. "Hrrr... which one to pick off..." As he mulls, the lion begins a slow stride towards one of those jagged, unnatural hills, dipping behind it as he waits. For opportunity, of course. Shifting in a rapid series of clicks and a snarl, Predacon Commander Razorclaw assumes his lion form. From Forward Monitoring Station, Paradigm isn't really a commando, he just likes to stay alive more than other people. "I think we drew the rest of them outside" he mutters, placing his box down and opening it up. Inside are a dozen puck-like devices, and one long cylindrical one. "Theses are the bombs. Places them around the central control area /exactly/ 2 metres apart." Elita One isn't safe from the X-Rays, probably, as she ducks back into the cover of Magnaron's ripped, scarred surface. "Looks like we've got heavy hitters incoming," she crackles over short-burst to the other Autobots, seeing the unmistakable shape of a Space Gun flying overhead. Breaking for another, more durable cover, she briefly leaves her white and pink self open to attack in the process of scrambling. From Forward Monitoring Station, Paradigm gently puts Phase Detonator down. Nothing like home sweet home right? The star fighter winged its way above and a little behind Shockwave, sights set on the ground after having dismissed the air. The Autobots didn't have that many aerially inclined fighters that would make him worry enough to split his attentions fully. Upon orders, he dipped below and swept out into an arc, curving back in towards the smoke signal. It helped that certain Autobots made no attempt to hide the facts of their presence, along with a few fallen Decepticons to make the bread trail. Sixshot wasted no time, setting his targets as he drew hiself back towards the focus of activity, locking on and sending a rapid burst of fire-- his way of saying 'hi'. Shockwave did give his orders, and there was no playing fair in this arena. Sixshot strikes Quickswitch with Concussion Blasters . From Forward Monitoring Station, Powerglide, as shown by his episode with the radar station back on Earth, takes the bombs nonetheless and begins putting them around. He has to pause to think for a moment. 2 metres... what's that in Imperial again? Powerglide's all American, after all. Having worked it out, the minibot begins deploying the bombs around the control area. As he does, a radar monitor here catches his optic. "Oh oh, Decepticon back up. Oh man, they have Sixshot and Brawl and Shockwave and Razorclaw and Blitzwing. We're going to have to make a real fast getaway." From Forward Monitoring Station, Powerglide, as shown etc etc, is pathetic with technology, that is. From Forward Monitoring Station, Paradigm starts to work removing a central panel as Powerglide places the smaller devices around the room. He nods. "Well then, you'd better be quicker, hadn't you?" he snaps. Slowly he slides out a large cylindrical core and places it in his box. He replaces it carefully with a very similarly shaped device." Okay, I'm arming the detonator now. I won't give us long." With a few beeps, he arms the device carefully Sideswipe has arrived. "I see Elita and Quickswitch outside one of our security stations!" Blitzwing shouts, accelerating as he roars over a ramp and crashes back down, treads digging into the metallic ground as he accelerates. "Fire at will!" His main gun speaks, a fat THOOM accompanying the firing of a depleted-uranium sabot round towards the pinkest of all targets. Blitzwing strikes Elita One with 125mm Smoothbore. From inside the station, Paradigm completes arming Phase Detonator and sets the timer to go off in 20 minutes. From inside the station, Powerglide grumbles and keeps placing bombs. He doesn't speed up much, though, since he's handling bombs and bombs have an annoying tendancy to blow up if they're mishandled. "I'm going as fast as I'm willing to go," he complains, recognizing the reversal that's going on here. The minibot stands back up and inches for the door. "Good job. Now lets get out of here before we become a permanent part of the landscape!" Space-Gun spots Elita One through the wreckage...The familiar form which has haunted him and made him curse oh so very often in the past. Payback time...wait...revenge is illogical but strangely exhilirating. Maybe it is time to experience a new emotion while keeping an objective view on it. The space-gun re-aligns itself to target the pink femme. //Autobots have alot to learn about camouflage. Even the terrorcons are smarter than that.// "Decepticons attack!" The gunmetal grey barrel begins to glow an eerie red and fires off at Elita One. Shockwave strikes Elita One with Infrared Blast. With the traditional sound, the space-gun unfolds into Shockwave's robot mode. From inside the station, Paradigm slowly fixes the panel back onto the control deck, as if it had not been removed. "There, that out to do it. The bombs are phased shifted, so if you placed them correctly..." he pauses to check Powerglide's work is to his standard. "That they will reflect and increase each others damage in a wave pattern." He is saying this as he packs up his handy bomb box, which looks like a plastic picnic hamper. He snaps the lid shut and stands up, gun once more at his side. "Right then, lets go" Well, everyone's ganging up on the Pink Lady there. So Brawl turns his attention to Quickswitch. But he doesn't crumple down into his tank form. Mere fists will be the order of the day, at least at first. Brawl strikes Quickswitch with Punch. Powerglide has arrived. Powerglide forgets about the technobabble lesson from Paradigm, although the kids watching the show at home will no doubt appreciate it. The minibot rushes out of the facility, rifle back in his hands, in time to see Shockwave blast Elita One. "Oh boy," he says, gazing at the amassed Decepticon soldiers. Paradigm has arrived. Paradigm sweeps out of the facility too, clutching his box firmly in one hand, laser in the other, optics staring at the opposition, which seems rather formidable. Obviously the Autobots on Earth are being rather lax again. "Come on," he mouths. "Lets not waste time, /I/ don't have a death wish" BKOOM goes the shell sent Elita's way courtesy of Blitzwing -- it hits uncomfortably close and launches the Female Autobot into the air, though she manages to keep a grip on both of her guns. Then Shockwave's infrared burst picks her out of the sky, giving her a lateral shove that makes her careen into a flat outcropping of metal with a disgusting 'crunch.' She's still for a moment, and then comes up firing at her old arch-nemesis. Elita One misses Shockwave with her Disruptor attack. By now, the particular sear and angle of laser-fire, searing against his massive green shoulder, should be familliar. From a strange, displaced contentment, to shock, to a look of pissed offness--back to shock. He's growing to expect /him/ to show up, but seeing the other still... A flicker over his features and Quickswitch immediately turns, taking a fast solid to the torso. Quickswitch counters with a heavy swing, annoyance smearing his face... Quickswitch strikes Brawl with Punch. The local meter maids go into red alert as Sideswipe transforms into his vehicle mode. Sideswipe has been in Old Rusty this whole time...he was last again so he had to polish the floor all the way here. Really. Now, however, he hears the firing of Blitzwing's depleted uranium round before the explosion reaches his auditory sensors. He turns about, dropping his cleaning cloth, before running out of Ol' Rusty and swiftly transforming into his vehicle mode. He zooms forward, bumping along the ground as he drives down the ramp, before making for Blitzwing like a red superchanged cyberbee. He banks around the tank before the stactic built up from the friction of the turn is shot out toward Blitzwing. "Have a taste of this, barrelbrain!" Sideswipe misses T-72 MBT with his Electricity attack. SPRAK-pweeeeng! The lightning bolt caromes off of Blitzwing's nigh-impenetrable armor with a musical ricochet sound. "Was that meant to hurt?" scoffs Blitzwing, left tread braking while the right digs in to swing him towards Sideswipe. His engine roars as he charges the red Autobot, transforming and coming up swinging with that enormously powerful right cross! With a loud clanging and clunking Blitzwing rearranges himself into his imposing humanoid form. Blitzwing strikes Sideswipe with I Will Break You. There are certain things to remember in a hunt -- things also applicable in war. One, is a pack always works better than a single predator working alone. Razorclaw's glowing optics come to rest on Quickswitch as Sixshot and Brawl focus their might upon him. A low, musing growl escapes the Predacon as he observes from the safety of his hill, metallic mane shaking briefly. "... hrrrr..." he mulls out, "... he'll do." And without a single moment of hesitation, he leaps -off- that hill in a dead charge, scraping across the ground in a blindingly fast bolt. He makes it three or four feet before he simply -LEAPS-, clearing the distance far faster than he could in a dash, and aiming to pounce upon Quickswitch, digging claws into the metal of his chest and dragging them across in maul and a feral growl. Razorclaw misses Quickswitch with his Rending attack. Having just finished transforming Shockwave avoids the blast from Elita One. "You can run but you cannot hide female Autobot. I told you before you would pay one day. I have patience and time on my side but today is one of those days for you." The cyclops lands not far from her and administers a harsh kick. The kind villains give to puppies and such because Shockwave is an unfeeling uncaring nerdish jerk like that. Shockwave strikes Elita One with Big boot the the face!. "Mine!" It's really all Brawl can get out, as Razorclaw attacks. He's already taken a hit from Quickswitch, and grates in anger, before lashing out with a foot in return. More with the pure fury and less with the technique, tonight. Brawl strikes Quickswitch with Kick. Elita One whilst she'd be a pretty doll to break, Sixshot already picked his target for the fight-- atleast until orders or oppourtunity presented itself. There was more riding on this than simply rending a machine into wreckage. Almost. Quickswitch's biggest mistake was in not splintering his attentions widely enough to account for the mounted response he'd have to deal with. His back turned, Brawl snared the immeadiate threat, Razorclaw would heighten the stakes and Sixshot...well, he'd just try to claim it. The roar of his engines of a different nature to the lion, he ignored his comrade's attempts to stake a claim-- only one person could do that here. And he happened to be a much bigger gun. Bright glows encircled the muzzles of the weapons on either wing, and they blazed into activity with several punctuated blasts. Sixshot strikes Quickswitch with Concussion Blasters . Elita One takes the boot right to the somach, causing plating to dent inward sharply -- if she breathed, it'd be labored from the pressure on her non-existant lungs. "If that's how we're playing it," Elita One says with a cold grunt, rising from her hunched, pained position to try to uppercut that glowing dot Shockwave uses as a facial surrogate. Elita One strikes Shockwave with Uppercut. Sideswipe is sent rolling by the right punch from Blitzwing, spinning over and over before landing back on his wheels with a rocking motion. He quickly transforms into his robot mode before turning to Blitzwing with a broad grin. "Nah, you got it all wrong...that was just to wake you up. Let's see if this works any better for ya!" Sideswipe transforms into his robot mode ready for anything. Sideswipe runs at Blitzwing with his right shoulder aimed at Blitzwing's chest in an attempt to bowl the commando over. Sideswipe misses Blitzwing with his Piling On The Hurt attack. Paradigm is in no mind to stay and fight, since that equals death, and being such a genius and all round fantastic guy, his survival is vital to the Autobot cause. Instead he starts to run for the shuttle, leaping over various chunks of rubble. "This is no time for heroics Elita!" he yells. "Being a hero invariably shortens your life expectancy." He gets further away now, unfortunately the only thing between him and freedom is currently Brawl. Leaping at the tank, he aims to put a hefty kick in the turret. Paradigm strikes Brawl with blow. From inside the station, *ping* Powerglide rushes away from the listening post, wanting to make sure he isn't around before it gets blowed up real good. Seeing that his good fellow asshole Sideswipe is in need of help, Powerglide draws attention to himself. "Hey, Triplechanger! Guess what, you're old news!" He sprays thermal blasts at Blitzwing from his rifle. "We have a /Sixchanger/ now. That's twice as good as you!" Powerglide misses Blitzwing with his Thermal Beam Rifle attack. Quickswitch misses Sixshot with his Photon Blaster attack. The huge form of Quickswitch is suddenly--not taking up the vertical space it was, reforming itself with lightning speed as Razorclaw leaps toward him--his laser-core answering the appearance of the lion with a feline shift in form of his own. However, Brawl manages to boot him in the side. The beast snarls--turning into a furious roar as Sixshot's fire impacts his shoulder. No time. No time for this. He snickers, bearing fanged teeth... /Three/ of them! And shifts forms again--this time to his robot mode, once again hefting up those gigantic blasters and firing on Sixshot--it's destiny, really. They're like Wolvering and Sabretooth. Luke and Vader. Peanut butter and jelly. (And misses. Damn!) *Wolverine With a small *ping* and then a mighty *WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH* the Monitoring station seems to momentarily bulge outwards like a cracking eggshell, before imploding, a gigantic fireball pluming out of the top, with a slightly delayed echoing blast as the explosion echoes outwards, debris flying out Decepticons Blitzwing suddenly flattens himself to the ground, lunging straight ahead to tuck and roll back up onto his feet on Sideswipe's other side as the Lambo warrior pounds past like a bull charging a matador. Conveniently this also moves him out of the way of Powerglide's thermal ray, which... look out, Sideswipe!! Blitzwing strikes Sideswipe with Powerglide's Thermal Beam Rifle. "Think again, little guy," sneers Blitzwing, using Sideswipe as a human... well, Autobot shield. "Your sixchanger is made out of recycled fail. I on the other hand am made out of concentrated awesome." Shockwave turns his head slightly as the uppercut arrives. He gets nailed in the face just not dead on the legendary shot glass. Besides he carries like 6 spare in subspace because everyone always goes for the eye. If they only knew he sees with the big glassy plate across his chest and the eye is just his vocalizer haha! Ok maybe not. "Your assessment is incorrect Autobot. I am not playing it. Simply efficiently working towards your end. When I am done, maybe I will bring you back to my lab so I can run some experiments on you." He stops after that as the Forward Monitoring station gets blown up. "Another setback. This is getting annoying as a too long string of setbacks result in incalculable delay." Shockwave moves closer and administers a wicked slap to the Autobot femme. Shockwave strikes Elita One with The Starscreamer. "Don't be selfish... prey is easier to take in a pack, fool." The berating words are snarled from Razorclaw's maw as he lands from his swipe, Quickswitch somehow transforming within that span of time. The Predacon doesn't seem to really care about this much. He simply looks on, optics narrowed in consideration. "... no time to waste," he muses. Lowering himself to the ground, he does exactly what he has observed: he does not waste time or effort. He simply -unloads- all of his concussive shells upon Quickswitch, round after round after round in a debilitating volley to send the Sixchanger straight into the dirt in ruthlessly efficient explosive fury. Razorclaw strikes Quickswitch with Concussion Blasters . The turret, always with the turret. The Autobots seem to have some odd fetish for trying to wound him there. Brawl gives one of those bear-howls of anger, as Paradigm plants a good one right on him. Brawl whirls like a bull trying to confront a banderillero, flips his arm cannon around, and does his best to unload on Paradigm. Brawl misses Paradigm with its 120mm Cannon (unstabilized) attack. Sixshot wasn't waiting around patiently to get shot at, he zig-zagged and wove through the air, making himself more of a nuisance to hit-- as evinced by the peels of heated energy that streaked by him more than once. It just so happened he'd been flying near enough to the station in his circuit that the blast that rocked through it, send waves through the air and...shrapnel. More than one or two scored shallow tracks across his wings, and he took a moment to assess the destruction. Razorclaw was filling in for him however, and nicely too. Autobots Powerglide jumps forward in slow motion as the explosion consumes the monitoring station and spreads outwards. The fireball grows, almost taking Powerglide with it, but the minibot manages to outpace it, hitting the ground, tucking, rolling, and springing back up to his feet, rifle still at the ready. It's one badass move. He didn't even notice that he accidentally shot Sideswipe. Whoops! Still moving under the momentum of his tuck-and-roll, Powerglide ultimately transforms into his A-10 mode and soars upwards into the sky, strafing Blitzwing with additional thermal blasts as he climbs higher. Powerglide transforms into A-10 Thunderbolt mode. Powerglide strikes Blitzwing with Thermal Beam - Light Shot. Paradigm leaps deftly over the cannon barrel as Brawl attempts to shoot him, a grin moving over his face as the explosion goes off in the distance, slightly wrongfooting him as he falls to the ground. Picking himself up, he quickly grabs at a shard of debris, slashing it at the tank treads to give him a chance to get away, and silently cursing his own overconfidence Paradigm strikes Brawl with Spike To The Tread. Sideswipe is knocked over by Powerglide's accidental beam rifle shot which also sends him falling forward onto his side with a loud "thump!". Luckily this means that he is not standing up when the bomb explodes sending a large ball of flame into the sky before he gets to his own feet and stares at the flame cloud before he turns to look at Bltizwing before falling down again, elbow pointed down, to slam it into Blitzwing's head. WWF anyone? Sideswipe strikes Blitzwing with Blow. The backhand cracks Elita One's jaw visibly. "Ungh!" She leans against a wall for a moment, feigning being hurt worse than she is. "If this weren't a game to you, Shockwave," she says, with some cold degree of smugness, "then why haven't you succeeded in killing me yet? You could have gotten me so many times -- you could have just turned my bases into craters instead of letting me scurry around in the underground. It's just not logical that I'm still alive. Face it. You like the cat-and-mouse." All this talk, of course, is to cover up that she's about to summon her plasma gun from subspace and try to melt some of the space-gun's torso. Elita One misses Shockwave with her Plasma Gun attack. The blocky, mutant form buckles as artillery impacts and peppers his gigantic geen and grey body, "Primus... damn you!" the Sixchanger winces--that /hurt/ considerably. He hisses through his teeth as his self-diagnostics bellow with Razorclaw's attacks. It's instinct that drives him next, springing back down onto all fours and lunging toward the lion with a feline shriek that echos along magnaron's jagged hills, mouth open and claws extended out, to rend into armor. Quickswitch shrinks down into his seriously pistol mode. Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into a mecha-puma. Oops Quickswitch strikes A Freakin' LION with Slash. Decepticons! Blitzwing is busy watching the big explosion admiringly and gets shot! And elbow-dropped! He hits the ground with a dull clang. "Umph! You could've waited until the best part of the explosion was over at least!" he complains, bringing a knee up hard. Blitzwing misses Sideswipe with his Rising Knee! attack. Oh, right in the treads. It'll hurt if he transforms. Brawl gives a tiny screech that's the Decepticon equivalent of a whimper. But he reaches for Paradigm, trying to drag this annoyance into reach so he can simply crush him. Crush, crush. Brawl strikes Paradigm with Crush. Razorclaw does not even hesitate. As soon as all those shells are unloaded, his shoulder-mounted blasters go through the process of reloading. They're unavailable to him for the moment, but then -- the Predacon prefers to rend claws instead of strike from afar. Which apparently, Quickswitch seeks to do as well. The puma's claws drag into the side of Razorclaw's armor in a slow and painful scrape, leaving shallow wounds along the hull of his sleek, black frame. He lets out an irritable, slightly pained growl, glowing red eyes snapping to the sixchanger. "... Finish him off...!" He lets out in a swift roar; the target of the suggestion is all too clear as the -other- sixchanger in the area. Without even waiting for a reply, though, the Predacon lashes out maw first, seeking to SINK his fangs into the neck of the puma and -rip- outwards in a brutal tear. "HrraaaAARR!!" Razorclaw misses Cyber-Puma with his Mauling attack. So far Shockwave has the situation well in hand...his only hand in fact. "It is disturbing indeed. I ask myself those same questions. When I have an awnser for them I will either radio them to you or carve them on your coffin." Elita One brings up her plasma gun and fires off still she is close enough for Shockwave to try and swat the barrel out of it's deadly path. The shot goes stray. "There was a 76.4% probability your chatter was to buy time or create a diversion. I am about to grant one of your wishes. How do you Autobots put it? Until all are one? Prepare to be one with our home planet." Shockwave's massive hand reaches for Elita One's throat hoping to lift her up and slam her down into the ground and with luck leave a small Elita inprint in the ground. Shockwave strikes Elita One with Chokeslam!. Whatever had happened, Sixshot had no doubt that the Autobots were responsible for the explosion that just occured. It wasn't his problem either. His abillities had nothing to do with recontruction, rather what he could focus on here was the sheer pleasure of a different kind of destruction. The thickening black against space was ignored, and the six-changer headed back swiftly to the thick of where he'd left Razorclaw dealing out damage to the Autobot's answer to him. He got the message. Transforming he hit the ground with a heavy slam, shaking the metallic base as he did, speeding foward on wheels and treds, roaring right for the puma without any hesitation whatsoever. Crumpling and folding inwards, Sixshot transforms into a compact ramming tank with paired guns. Sixshot strikes Cyber-Puma with Fore!. Autobots! A-10 Thunderbolt lets out a loud "yahoo!" as he and Sideswipe manage to nail Blitzwing. "C'mon, team, we're outgunned here. I vote we make with the run on the hit-and-run!" With Shockwave here beating the bejeezus out of Elita One, Powerglide feels the need to intervene and assist her. It may be stupid for a mech like him to go wing-to-barrel against a mech like Shockwave, but Rodimus Prime doesn't pay Powerglide for his /brains/. Veering off away from Blitzwing, Powerglide now streaks towards Shockwave. "Hey hey hey, one-eye, you need to learn how to treat a lady!" His replica Avenger Gatling Gun brings itself to bear as a brief flash of anger crosses through Powerglide's personality matrix. "But more importantly, Shockwave, you need to learn that AUTOBOTS STICK TOGETHER!" Powerglide emphasizes this with a wide spray of large bullets as the gatling gun fires thousands of rounds per second. Powerglide strikes Shockwave with Replica GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling Gun - Burst Shot. Sideswipe dodges the upward thrust knee as Blitzwing thrusts it up toward him before he grabs hold of the foot with both hands before leaping over and foot like he's playing a dangerous game of leapfrog before landing on Blitzwing's chest and staring down at him as he speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Oooh, I'm -so- sorry that I stopped the show. Here, let me make it up for you." He draws his right foot up before bring it down toward Blitzwing's face. Sideswipe misses Blitzwing with his Blow attack. "Gghhgk" Elita One gurgles as she's snatched -- Shockwave is weird-looking and top-heavy, but those gorilla arms are surprisingly swift, and even someone who spends fights running and backflipping and stuff can't always avoid them. Elita One is then slammed into the ground so hard that one of her helmet-spikes breaks off. As she struggles to get back to her feet, Powerglide swoops in -- her hero! Making use of the distraction, she scrambles through Shockwave's unnaturally tall legs, transforming and racing for Ol' Rusty. "Heading back to the extraction point," she crackles over short-burst to her comrades. "I'd advise the rest of you do the same before the 'Cons get reinforcements." Brrrrrrmmmmm as she drives recklessly over the horrible terrain. Elita One tumbles and folds into her car mode. Elita One begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt , A Freakin' LION , Cyber-Puma , Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Paradigm winces as he is partially run over by the tank, rolling to try to get out of its way. "Yes, Powerglide's right, we're achieved the mission objective, staying any longer would be foolish, not to mention suicidal." He runs slightly out of the tanks path, taking out a special knife and throwing it straight at the back of Shockwave's head to help cover Elita's retreat. She is after all, an asset to the Autobots, and he's pretty near the shuttle as it is. Paradigm misses Shockwave with his Blade To The Head attack. This time, the Autobot Sixchanger's feline form compresses into an extremely small form--small enough to slip away from the fiercely mauling lion in the spce of a few seconds. He springs back into puma mode--legs tensing up and body arching as he's going to spring a second time--and suddenly a tank rams and buckles his own feral form. It lays near the ground, shaking under the exertion and damage, "FIGHT me like a primitive!" Quickswitch snarls at the tank that is Sixshot. Eager, perhaps, for mech-fluid. Or... Decepticons! Blitzwing reaches up and catches the descending foot with his left hand before it can strike his face, spreads it back, raises his right hand, retracts it into his wrist, ejects the smoldering thermal blade from where the hand used to be, and thrusts that hissing, white-hot blade up towards the poorly-armored joints at Sideswipe's groin. "No, I have a better idea for how you might make it up for me." Blitzwing strikes Sideswipe with Super Blazing Groin Cleave Combo +3 Hits!. Shockwave gets blindsided by Powerglide which buy Elita One enough time to flee between his legs. He lets out a small mental curse at having his old arch-enemy slip from his grasp. Another time maybe...The audio receptors pick up a small wooshing sound as Paradigm's blade. Shockwave crouches to minimize his profile while extending his gun-arm at the blade's thrower "Paradigm, when I saw your name on the list of escapees I know it would not take long for you to seek petty vengence. Why can't you admit you were caught by your better fair and square as they say. A casualty of war, which you are about to become...again." He says while firing a microwave blast at the Autobot. Shockwave strikes Paradigm with Microwave Blast. Brawl begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Paradigm, A-10 Thunderbolt , Sideswipe, A Freakin' LION , Sixshot, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Cyber-Puma , Elita One, Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. It was a brutal attack that took advantage of another's distraction-- a tactic that Sixshot wasn't the kind to shirk from. Let Autobots hoo and humm on the fairness of their tactics, a fight was a fight and so far this place was far from sterile. The tank spun about, bringing to bear its matching sets of weapons and the intimidating cant of the extra-plating that had had the pleasure of intimate contact with Quickswitch's unsuspecting form. Not a dent marred its surface, and the six-changer laughed at the challenge. As if it were much of any. "So, you want to lose before me in every form?" A trap? Sixshot was confident enough that there was little to worry about. The Autobots were outmatched, though it had never been their ultimate goal to defeat them...the smoking collapse was evident enough. This, this was just revenge. The tank shifted, compacting down into a smaller form, the four-legged winged lupine Sixshot favoured on occasion. He humoured Quickswitch, but for his own purposes. No sooner had he changed, did he lunge foward with a ripping snarl, his claws lashing out to add to the injury the other had acrued from being ganged up on. Falling foward onto all fours, Sixshot stands poised as a winged wolf, claws and teeth at the ready. Sixshot misses Cyber-Puma with his claw attack. AUTOBOTS Elita One drives to the shuttle, where she transforms, coughs up a cog, and gets ready to blast off as soon as the rest of the gang is aboard. There's a part of Powerglide that's disappointed that Shockwave goes for Paradigm and not him. Just to see if he could outdodge the legendary accuracy of Shockwave (2k5 accuracy, not toon accuracy). The minibot soars high over Shockwave even as the run part of hit-and-run gets declared. "Wasting your time on Paradigm when you could have been going for the real deal. You lost your chance, Shockwave. Later, Decepticreeps!" Powerglide suddenly accelerates at an awe-inspiring rate, soaring high over the getaway shuttle. He's better off leaving under his own power. Powerglide begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Elita One rises into her robot form. Paradigm grimaces as Shockwave shoots him in the shoulder, small chunks of armour chipping off. That's enough heroics for him for one day. At least Elita looks safe, no-one's going to die on /his/ watch. "I'm afraid that cannot be true Shockwave!" he loudly retorts. "Because I /have/ no betters." With that, he is off like a lightning bolt, determined to get to the shuttle without getting deactivated /this/ time Paradigm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt , Sideswipe, A Freakin' LION , Sixshot, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Cyber-Puma , Elita One, Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Sideswipe is struck in the groin with an axe...luckily there isn't anything there to worry about there...a backup power supply there...well, anyway, the axe is there. Hopefully Sunstreaker wouldn't here about this as he grasps the axe handle before pulling it out of himself and then out of Blitzwing's hand before he gives the commando a smirk. "Cheap shot, Conny ,but thanks for the souvenir!" *he hefts the axe before leaping off Blitzwing and transforming as he does so before accelerating as he hits the ground before zooming off. The local meter maids go into red alert as Sideswipe transforms into his vehicle mode. Sideswipe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt , A Freakin' LION , Sixshot, Shockwave, Cyber-Puma , Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Unfortunately for Sideswipe this does not happen because Energy_Axe is not an axe, it is just a rank of an attack, much like how taser is not necessarilly literally a small plastic gun that fires pneumatic darts. In Blitzwing's case Energy_Axe just represented a savage beating doled out, and this is something he holds always in his heart and which cannot be stolen. It does so happen. An axe is an axe is an axe. Cyber-Puma emits a low, feral rumble in answer to the sight of the winged wolf. A wrenching, deep in his fuel pump, with the revelation of yet another mode of Sixshot's, confirming over and over and over again that he is, indeed, another Six Changer. THE other Sixchanger, "You've barely done it in one!" Quickswitch replies with a mocking purr, hiding, hopefully, that slight dip of his paired tails and lull of his feline shoulders--a morose moment--that quickly twists into a leering feline sneer as he feints and dodges the wolf's claws. The feline tears around in a wild circle around Sixshot, claws reaching for the ground and leaving as he runs another wide circle around him--seems gleefully having fun--and then speeds off toward the shuttle! Quickswitch begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from A-10 Thunderbolt , Sideswipe, A Freakin' LION , Sixshot, Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Decepticons! Blitzwing kips up to his feet and waves his thermal blade, smoking with the usual bloody execution, in goodbye to Sideswipe. "Come back when you've got the stones! Ha ha, I crack myself up." He retracts the blade into his wrist and ejects his hand, glancing around thoughtfully. "Is that all of them? I think we got them all. What'd they blow up?" Shockwave watches the Autobots scurry towards the shuttle like a bunch of rodents or insecticons. Anyway Paradigm's retreat is too slow for the cyclops. He aims once again "No betters? Your ego will be the end of you Autobot...Maybe not today but it WILL be the end of you." He fires an infrared beam at the fleeing pest. Shockwave strikes Paradigm with Infrared Blast. "... running? How bothersome..." the Predacon grumbles as he watches Quickswitch attempt to make an escape. The lion's maw shakes briefly, as if giving a gesture of annoyance. "... such a waste of time. Hrrnmph." Snorting once, the Decepticon lowers his body to the ground. With a click, those concussion blasters finish reloading... and he sets his sights entirely upon Quickswitch. "I'm not going to let my prey get away. -Die-." That said, those blasters flare to life, firing off three rounds of concussive shells at the back of the retreating puma -- aiming to pelt him into the ground with each blast of concussive force, to make his retreat -that- much more painful. Merciless? Yes. But that's just Predacon philosophy. Razorclaw strikes Cyber-Puma with Concussion Blasters . Barely? Sixshot halted his sudden twist to face Quickswitch again, letting him run on towards the shuttle as he reared, transforming into the menacing robot, the pair of white guns nearly nestled within his grip. A small scowl was hidden behind the faceplate, his optics narrowed to fine slits. He snorted with disdain, stepping foward once, as he tracked the primative form bounding back to the Autobot haven. "Atleast you admit your defeat." A loss, was a loss. Razorclaw, not finished either it seems made it all the easier to lock on. The last comment was probably the closest he came to a compliment, openly this time. Sixshot reverts with a swift series of twists into a formidable robot. Sixshot strikes Cyber-Puma with Concussion Blaster . Blitzwing says, "Actually I think Quickswitch had three at one point." Cyber-Puma had been bounding off toward the shuttle after his crazy little run around Sixshot--Razorclaw's barrage slams into the back of his armor, causing him to stumble and trip against the ground--before he can recover, take on another mode, a second barrage hits him--this one's pretty sure, from Sixshot... He hisses, optics blinded by systems indicators and pain, and limps, armor mangled, back leg partly dangling at a joint. The puma rumbles painfully as he dissapears into the shuttle, a sharp crackle of energy spasming as he tries to transform. <...travel spam...> You head in for a landing to Landing Pad. 'Landing Pad ' The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Cyber-Puma drags himself out of the shuttle, armor wrenched and destroyed, circuits crackling al lthe while. He looks down with a harsh chuffing sound, his joints screaming and causing electric pops as he moves--and when his cog tries working its magic, his entire form is seized by a jittering, sharp electric current, eliciting a pained yowl from the puma's shaking form. Cyber-Puma hoists himself up proudly, crawling toward the medbay, with pieces of himself clattering in a debris trail behind. He is a Six Changer, Rar, and a one-mech island he shall remain!